Orthopedic surgeons are increasingly aware of the importance of properly treating midfoot fractures and dislocations, due partly to the more widespread use of CT and MRI scans. Even apparently simple avulsion fractures may be associated with significant joint damage that may lead to late pain. Since there is relatively little motion in the midfoot, successful fusion of the midfoot joints after fracture does not result in major disability. Therefore, a common surgical option for treating midfoot fractures and dislocations is fixation of adjacent bones using bone plates and/or screws.
Improvements to currently available bone plates for fusing the bones of the midfoot, as well as other bones of the foot, are needed for numerous reasons. For example, currently surgeons must first tightly draw together the bones of the midfoot before fixation with a bone plate. In some situations, it may be difficult for the surgeon to maintain the compression of bones until fixation, thereby resulting in undesirable gaps at the multi-directional, intersecting joint lines between the bones.
The following discloses novel implants, instruments, and methods for orthopedic surgery, which may be used in the bones of the foot or in other anatomies.